


Undefeated

by Bluemary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Post-Altissia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: Cinque volte che Gladio ha pianto e una che non l'ha fatto.





	Undefeated

**Author's Note:**

> A Sarah, compagna di ship e di sofferenza. Tantissimi auguri <3

**Undefeated**

 

La prima volta che Gladio si rende conto di quanto gravi siano le sue condizioni è dopo averlo depositato sul letto. Quando lo aveva trovato con il viso sfigurato e il respiro irregolare, accanto a quel principe che avevano giurato di proteggere entrambi e a cui era venuto meno lui solo, l'urgenza dell'uomo d'azione aveva preso il sopravvento, spronandolo a cercare un rifugio e un luogo dove prestare le prime cure.

Adesso, nell'ora più cupa della notte, non riesce a staccare lo sguardo dal suo viso. Ci sono delle bende immacolate a coprire i suoi occhi, nascondendone l'aspetto deturpato, ma ricorda fin troppo bene l'entità di quelle ferite.

_E se davvero lo stratega che ha sempre visto meglio di tutti loro si ritrovasse privo del suo assetto migliore?_

La nausea gli stringe lo stomaco, un nodo grosso quanto un pugno che rifiuta con tutto se stesso, mentre i suoi occhi percorrono quel viso troppo pallido con l'intensità di chi fosse convinto di poterlo guarire solamente con il proprio volere.

Lo sta ancora guardando quando qualcosa gli infastidisce il campo visivo, solo dal lato sinistro, quello che Ignis ha più segnato. Ci passa il dorso della mano, sorprendendosi di trovarlo umido, perché lui è un guerriero, è lo scudo del principe, è un lottatore incrollabile, che non ha mostrato cedimenti nemmeno quando ha saputo della morte di suo padre.

È un uomo da vendetta, non da lutto.

Richiude le dita, stringendole in un pugno che gli fa scricchiolare le falangi e gli regala un guizzo di benvenuto dolore, come surrogato del colpo che vorrebbe sferrare a una parete o a un mobile, in uno sfogo che brama con tutto il suo essere e che non oserebbe mai concedersi in presenza del compagno.

Sono ancora tutti vivi, è ciò che conta. Noctis riposa, con Prompto al suo fianco, sfiancato dalla stanchezza più che dalle ferite; e Ignis guarirà, in un modo o nell'altro.

Supereranno anche questa, come hanno sempre fatto.

Mentre racconta una menzogna a se stesso, Ignis geme nell'incoscienza, muovendo la mano quasi cercasse di scacciare un nemico. Lui è rapido ad afferrarla, con la pelle ancora umida di quella lacrima che non gli ha raggiunto la guancia. Non cerca di rassicurarlo a parole, non con la gola stretta da una morsa, ma con quel contatto sembra restituirgli la calma, e tanto gli basta.

“Ce l'hai fatta, Iggy. L'hai salvato”, gli mormora, senza chiedersi a quale prezzo, senza voler ammettere di come la loro sia stata solo una disastrosa sconfitta.

_Andrà tutto bene._

 

*

 

La prima volta che lega Ignis dopo Altissia, non finisce nemmeno di spogliarlo, perché arrivato al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto bendarlo si blocca a metà azione, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso devastato. Gli basta vedere la stessa tensione sul corpo sotto di lui per capire che Ignis ha i suoi stessi pensieri, e allora deve ritrarsi di scatto per non permettere a una lacrima di cadergli sul torace nudo. Quella sera la trascorrono accoccolati sul divano dell'hotel, facendo finta che tutto vada bene, mentre sentono entrambi di aver perso parte di sé e qualcosa dentro di loro si è spezzato per sempre.

 

*

 

La prima volta che combattono di nuovo tutti e quattro assieme, è come assistere a un perfetto meccanismo con un ingranaggio mancante che collassa su se stesso. L'assenza della voce di Ignis che dà direttive e in una frazione di secondo pianifica strategie pesa su di loro più ancora dell'umidità soffocante di quel luogo, ed è con una morsa gelida che Gladio si rende conto di essere ancora in attesa del suo intervento, di una stoccata dove il suo attacco ha fatto sì che il mostro si scoprisse, dei due lampi d'acciaio di quelle lame gemelle che hanno sempre colpito con precisione letale, di sentire al proprio fianco la presenza di un compagno con cui si è sempre trovato in perfetta sincronia.

Guardarlo arrancare, dopo essere abituato all'agilità con cui pareva danzare in battaglia, è un colpo sordo al petto contro cui i suoi muscoli non forniscono alcuna difesa. Quando succede l'inevitabile e Ignis cade, Gladio serra i pugni con tale forza da sentire scricchiolare le nocche.

C'è Prompto a sostenerlo, a porgergli il bastone e a fingere di non vedere la sua bocca piegata in una smorfia e l'amarezza incisa sul suo viso, così lui può gettarsi contro un Behemoth, sfogando la sua collera fendente dopo fendente, e nessuno si accorge quando, dopo l'affondo finale, si passa il dorso della mano sugli occhi per asciugare quella prova traditrice della sua debolezza.

 

*

 

La prima volta che Ignis lascia intravedere la propria frustrazione per la perdita della vista è in un momento in cui crede di essere solo. Sta provando a cucinare, dopo giorni e giorni in cui non si è nemmeno avvicinato ai fornelli, ma il rumore regolare del coltello a cui li aveva abituati ora è diventato un suono incerto, la sua mano sembra arrancare, alla ricerca di un ritmo che sfugge alle sue dita come alla sua mente. In piedi, nel silenzio, Gladio lo guarda serrare la presa sul manico con troppa forza, fino a sbiancarsi le nocche, mentre la sua mano libera trova pezzi di verdure ineguali, dove un tempo ci sarebbe stata la perfezione.

Una lacrima solitaria nasce dall'occhio cieco di Ignis, facendosi strada sulla sua guancia, ed è quell'immagine che lo fa crollare. Trattiene il respiro, mentre il velo umido che si forma davanti al suo sguardo si infrange in due scie gemelle che gli bagnano il viso, ma Ignis se ne accorge, come se potesse ancora vedere, perché si irrigidisce di scatto, le spalle tese come in procinto di affrontare un nemico e la linea sottile delle labbra simile a una pallida ferita.

“Gladio,” lo saluta, la voce incolore. “Credevo stessi dormendo.”

“Mi sono svegliato qualche minuto fa.” Tenta un sorriso, prima di rendersi conto delle proprie azioni, di lottare di nuovo contro una lacrima traditrice. “Vuoi un aiuto?”

Ed è la cosa più sbagliata da dire, se ne rende conto nel momento stesso in cui l'ultima sillaba gli abbandona le labbra.

“No. Volevo solo fare un esperimento.”

Sul tagliere restano le verdure tagliate rozzamente per metà, nella prova più palese di ciò che è cambiato ad Altissia; e per un attimo a Gladio sembra di vedere ciò che sono diventati ora: un gruppo che si sta sfaldando, i pezzi delle loro esistenze che non riescono più a combaciare gli uni con gli altri, una nota stonata dove prima c'era solo armonia. Quando Ignis butta ogni cosa nella spazzatura, si chiede se davvero ci sia ritorno, per loro.

 

*

 

La prima volta che si imbattono in una reale minaccia dopo Altissia, Gladio si ritrova a pensare che davvero non ce la faranno. Che quella pianta immonda, capace di rigenerarsi, li ucciderà tutti e che sarà Ignis il primo a cadere. Cerca il più possibile di guardargli il fianco, di proteggerlo, arrivando quasi a trascurare il suo dovere nei confronti di Noct, perché il pensiero di vederlo morire gli è insopportabile, più ancora di ciò che si nasconde dietro ai suoi occhiali da sole.

È la disperazione che lo spinge a lottare senza requie, a menare fendenti a qualunque cosa si muova, gettandosi all'assalto come se i suoi muscoli contenessero una magia inarrestabile.

È la sorpresa che lo pervade nell'udire l'ordine di allontanarsi, pronunciato da una voce forte e chiara, una voce che, da Altissia, non era più risuonata in battaglia.

Ed è l'orgoglio che gli riga una guancia, quando Ignis salva tutti loro.

Quando, anche se privo della vista, si dimostra di nuovo quello capace di vedere più lontano.

Più tardi, nel silenzio di una camera d'hotel in cui hanno deciso di sostare, si inginocchia ai suoi piedi, posandogli la testa sulle gambe in preda alla sconfitta.

“Mi dispiace. Sarei dovuto essere io, quello forte.”

L'ammissione gli brucia la gola e il petto, parole di fuoco che tracciano una scia rovente fino alle labbra, ma l'aveva trattenuta per troppi giorni.

Ignis gli accarezza i capelli, le dita coperte dai guanti che si fanno strada tra le ciocche con un tocco gentile.

“Tu sei lo scudo di Noctis. Sei sempre stato forte, Gladio.”

“Qui non c'è nessun Noctis.”

“No. È nella camera a fianco.”

Perfino con le ferite che gli segnano il viso, Ignis gli sta sorridendo.

Quando ricerca la sua bocca, affamato del suo sapore, della morbidezza delle sue labbra, del tocco delle sue mani guantate che gli percorrono i capelli, non può fare a meno di volerlo stringere a sé per l'eternità.

_È vivo._

Infila le mani sotto ai suoi vestiti per il bisogno di sentire la sua pelle e di assicurarsi che sia tangibile, che sia ancora lì con lui.

È vivo, e se non possono avere un lieto fine, almeno quella notte possono illudersi di essere felici.

 

*

 

La prima volta che Ignis gli racconta di come abbia perso la vista è anche l'ultima.

Sono stesi fianco a fianco, del tutto nudi, con sui loro corpi le tracce dell'amplesso con cui hanno trovato un po' di conforto, nel gelo di una terra che ancora si sta riprendendo dalla notte eterna e dai demoni. Non sono rimaste molte consolazioni, per un mondo mezzo in rovina che si sta sforzando di guarire, ma loro due hanno trovato un barlume a cui aggrapparsi, lo hanno coltivato assieme, ed è più di quanto sentano di meritare.

Dopo tutti quegli anni, tornare ad Altissia è doloroso come uno squarcio inflitto su carne viva, ma è l'unico modo per poter sperare in una cura.

Quando, con il cuore dolente, scopre come Ignis si sia procurato quelle ferite, non ci sono lacrime, non c'è nulla a turbare la sua visuale, non c'è vero rimpianto, perché sa che il sacrificio richiesto sarebbe potuto essere più grande, molto di più.

Ignis gliel'ha confessato con voce esitante, le parole pervase dai sensi di colpa di non essere riuscito a dare di più a quel principe a cui aveva già donato ogni parte di sé, e lui lo abbraccia senza dire nulla, percorrendogli i margini delle cicatrici con le labbra, mentre per la prima volta si ritrova grato per quelle ferite, per il fatto che l'anello si sia preso solo i suoi occhi e non anche la sua vita.

E sa che sono pensieri indegni dello scudo del suo principe – del suo re – che avrebbe dovuto desiderare la vita per quel ragazzino che ormai considerava un fratello, e piangere lui e ammirare il suo sacrificio, anziché rivolgere le proprie emozioni a un compagno – Ignis di certo lo rimprovererebbe.

Ma è maledettamente grato che almeno gli sia rimasto qualcosa.

 


End file.
